How EC3 Finally Lost
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What if Ethan Carter III had finally suffered his first loss for the first time in his TNA career? Well... it's definitely unexpected than you think. Find out for a huge surprise.


**"How EC3 Finally Lost"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Impact Wrestling or anything associated with it. Impact Wrestling and its wrestlers are owned by Dixie Carter. Anyway, this is an interesting scenario of how EC3's first loss would look like. Still I do not own anything associated with TNA.**

* * *

The crowd was growing anticipated. The crowd was growing excited. They were about to see the matchup they were waiting for.

Ethan Carter III vs. Kurt Angle for the World Heavyweight Championship at Slammiversary.

Hopefully, this would be the night that EC3 would finally lose once and for all. The fans were all tired of him and his nearly 2-year undefeated streak. On this night however, no one expected the outcome for sure. The fans all grew restless until Kurt Angle's music played throughout the arena, which resulted in huge cheers.

Under from the red, white and blue lights came TNA's World Heavyweight Champion. He looked green as a gourd himself. He was busy preparing for this moment for just two weeks now. His heart beat with every step he took down the aisle. Since he knew that Ethan Carter II was fresh like a daisy, Kurt Angle needed to be on his feet.

He finally got in the ring, flexing for the screaming fans. He needed the support Angle desperately needed to get him through this match without losing his title. There was no way Kurt Angle was putting a smart-ass punk like EC3 over.

After he waited patiently for his opponent, the lights came down. From there, a male voice blared throughout the arena:

 _"Ladies and gentleman, E... C... 3!"_

Under the bright white light came EC3 who had his back turned to the rest of his fans. The whole crowd booed with such great hate that the boos nearly came close to ripping the roof off the arena. And as Ethan looked over his shoulder to Kurt far away from the entrance stage, he turned around walking down the aisle. Kurt was right along. EC3 did look fresh. He sported a fresh tan, looking toned like the darkness himself. Luckily for Kurt Angle, EC3's bodyguard Tyrus wasn't around this time, so this was a fair fight.

He could feel his heart pumping with passion. This was his moment to shine. Just one win against Kurt Angle would cement his legacy as the greatest wrestler in TNA's history.

As he finally entered the ring, ring announcer Jeremy Borash took the microphone and began the introductions.

 _"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it's your main event for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship!"_ Jeremy shouted. _"Introducing first, standing to my right, weighing in at 250 pounds... from Boca Raton, Florida... Ethan Carter III, EC3!"_

As he raised his hands up, the boos came rolling down. Back-to-back chants of 'You can't wrestle' and 'Yes, he can' rang fresh around EC3's mind. He was about to prove everyone of them wrong for sure.

 _"And his opponent standing to my left, weighing in at 240 pounds,"_ Jeremy replied. _"From Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, he is the current TNA World Heavyweight Champion... professional wrestling's only Olympic Gold Medalist, Kurt Angle!"_

The crowd went wild for Kurt. With an ovation like that, he got the support he needed to get through the match. While the referee raised the belt high enough for the fans to see, the two commentators, Josh Matthews and Al Snow got their opinions on the match.

"This is what they've been waiting for!" Josh exclaimed. "EC3 vs. Kurt Angle for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship!"

"And Tyrus is no longer at ringside for this one," Al Snow replied. "It's gonna be a fair fight for sure."

"The bell's getting ready to ring!" Josh replied as well. "We are set for World Title action."

Both EC3 and Angle decided to engage in a brutal faceoff. They were waiting for either man to bring in the first blow. And one single blow was about to turn into a single brawl. Both Kurt and Ethan could feel it in their eyes. Both of their fists clenched with anger, waiting to bring in that first hit.

"Your time is up, old man!" Ethan shouted in Kurt's face. "I'm the real champion!"

"Eat it, Ethan!" Kurt snapped back.

Suddenly, as the two men swung hard...

...

...

...Kurt poked Ethan in the chest, sending him down to the mat.

The fans were all shocked and stunned how EC3 sold that wimpy fingerpoke. It's like he didn't even feel it for a second. But in his mind, he did feel it.

As Ethan went down, Kurt Angle covered him for the pin.

 ** _1... 2... 3!_**

The bell had ring.

The commentators were shocked.

The fans were still stunned.

And the ring announcer even crapped himself in shock. Did they see what they just saw right now? No one expected this to happen! I mean, Ethan Carter III's undefeated was over all because of a crappy fingerpoke!

Seeing this, the fans all booed at the outcome. Not wanting to be a part of this soon-to-be riot, Jeremy Borash quickly announced the winner, before taking off.

 _"Ladies and gentleman, your winner of this match and still TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Kurrrrrrrt Aaaaaaangllllle!"_

As the announcer left, trash started raining outside the ring. It was full of popcorn, sodas, candy, cigarettes and most weirdly out of all of those things, a condom. Kurt Angle raised his title high and addressed all of his now-hateful fans watching.

"I DID IT!" Kurt shouted. "I FINALLY DEFEATED EC3! I FINALLY BROKE THE STREAK! THIS IS TO ALL OF YOU TNA FANS WHO MADE THIS HAPPEN! THANK YOU!"

"Go home, commie!" An EC3 fan shouted from the crowd.

"That's because I did your mother last night!" Kurt shouted back to the fan, "Kurt Angle is number 1, baby! It's real! Oh, it's damn real!"

Just like that, the show closed with the trash still dumping all over the champion.

 _ **A week later...**_

A middle aged red-headed woman had sat in her chair looking at the newspaper in shock. On the front page of the newspaper it read:

 _"TNA OUT OF BUSINESS AFTER DISASTEROUS CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH. FULL-SCALE RIOT INSIDE ARENA CLAIMS 123 LIVES. OLYMPIC GOLD MEDALIST ESCAPES INJURY."_

Shockingly, that middle-aged woman just happened to be the president of TNA, Dixie Carter. She didn't know that one single fingerpoke could cause a mass-murderous riot. Having her heart sink by this, the president could utter out two simple words in disbelief:

"Oh... fuckballs..."

* * *

 **Yeah, I bet no one expected that. I don't know if that will ever happen or not, but hey, it's just my guess. Oh, and just to let you know, there's no chance of a riot ever happening. It's all make believe for sure. And just for the record, if it did happen, it would probably end up being the Fingerpoke of Doom 2.0. I think that's what claimed WCW for sure.**

 **Anyway, feedbacks are welcome, fans! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off!**


End file.
